maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time
Episode Summary TwiGH School Musical: Edward and Jacob get some musical competition for Bella's heart! Avenger Time: the Avengers get transported to a more adventurous time. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Kung Fu Panda 2 is beating Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides in the box office. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[TwiGH School Musical|'TwiGH School Musical']] (Movie Parody of Twilight and High School Musical) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Knight starts rock car by pulling on sword (Cartoon) (Animated by M. Wartella) #For Demis Books (Ad Parody of For Dummies Books/Spoof on Demi Lovato) (Ad Parody Segment) #Deer Acting as G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (Movie Parody of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra) #MADucation lesson in History (MADucation.... Segment) (Animated By M.Wartella) #Meep! My Dad Says (TV Parody of $h*! My Dad Says/Spoof on Road Runner) (Ad Parody Segment) #Fish complaining about worms (Cartoon) #Kids playing Go fish with Bakugan cards (Cartoon) (Game Parody of Go Fish and Bakugan) #Spy vs. Spy - Toilet Plunger and Hacksaw (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Sonic the Hedgehog Brand Sneakers (Ad Parody Segment) (Spoof on Sonic the Hedgehog) #Bazooka Joe's Teeth (Cartoon) (Animated by M. Wartella) #[[Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']] (TV Parody of Avengers and Adventure Time) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (From Boy pulls out teeth with gum) Dog licks mom's face that has gum. (Animated by M. Wartella) (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *Most of the sound effects in Spy vs. Spy are low quality for some reason as if like this was made in Flash. *First time Scooby-Doo aired on MAD. *This is the second time Adventure Time gets spoofed, the first time was in [[Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Malcolm in the Middle Earth']]. *This is the second time Sonic gets spoofed. First it was in [[Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Gaming's Next Top Princess']] (Which was in the episode [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']]). *This is the second time MAD made a parody of For Dummies Books. The first time was in [[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']]. *Seth Green, who voiced Jacob Black and Captain America in this episode, does the voice of Chris Griffin from Family Guy. *Rachel Ramras may reprise her role as Sue Sylvester from uGlee. *This is the first episode of MAD that does not show on iTunes. *'Avenger Time' is a spoof of Adventure Time, another television show on Cartoon Network. *The Deer Hunter, Dear Abby and Dear John were guesses to the deer's charades. The correct response was G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. *Second time Kung Fu Panda gets spoofed. *Second appearance of the MADucation 101 segment. First appearance in [[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']]. *Sketch of a part when it freezes the''' Captian America''', the guardian appears, has drawn the pilot episode of Adventure Time , when Pen (Finn) is freeze, Abraham Lincoln appears. * Third time, when Bakugan was parodized, first was 2012 Dalmatians/Grey's in Anime, second- Pokemon Park / WWER Voices *Hugh Davidson - Thor, James and Vince Goodson *Grey DeLisle - Gabriella and Demi Lovato *Keith Ferguson - Edward Cullen, Hulk and Henry Goodson *Clare Grant - Alice Cullen and Mom *Seth Green - Jacob Black and Captain America *Rachel Ramras - Bella Swan, Finn and Sue Sylvester *Kevin Shinick - Troy, Iron Man, Jake, Red Skull, Road Runner and the MAD News anchor *Dana Snyder - Sonic the Hedgehog, The Watcher, Buck and Brand Sneakers Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes